


I'm Gonna Make You My Number One Fan!

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU - No Muse, F/F, Idols, Scissoring, Tribadism, warning: theres lots of nico nico nii ahead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: There's no way that there's anybody on planet Earth that isn't in love with the great Nico Nico Nii. And if there is...well, Nico has a solution for that.





	I'm Gonna Make You My Number One Fan!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nico you suck

It was twenty minutes until Nico had to go on stage, but she could already feel the atmosphere from the crowd drifting back into her dressing room. They were chanting her name, over and over. Nico loved putting smiles on people’s faces, but most of all, she loved the adoration that came from the crowd, and the attention. All eyes on her. Every word from their lips was for her, singing her songs and yelling her name. Nico smiled into her vanity. Then, taking a deep breath, she gave the heartiest “Nico Nico Nii” she could muster. 

 

One of the stagehands waved her over, and the preparation for the stage continued. When she was younger, she might have attempted to sneak away and peek at the crowd out of anxiety, but no more. She was sure of herself. She was at the peak of her career, at the ripe age of twenty-two. Last-minute makeup touch-ups, outfit adjustments, and good-luck wishes were nothing but the norm for Nico Yazawa.

 

Finally, after the hustle and bustle of prep was over, Nico was ready to go on stage. Pink lights bathed it, along with the occasional cluster of glitter on the floor. Nico took a deep breath, letting her idol persona take over. The roar of the crowd became deafening as she came on, pigtails bouncing with every step. She walked to the center of the stage and gave a “Nico Nico Nii”, and the crowd did one right back. Ah, she felt so warm. She could feel every single one of them, waiting to see her perform. The pre-teen girl in the very back, the middle-aged man a couple rows ahead of her, the blonde beauty in the very front row who was staring at her phone with a bored expression on her faceー

 

Wait a minute. What the fuck?

 

Nico kept her bright smile on her face, of course, but...seriously, what the hell? That woman was at a concert for the  _ greatest idol in the universe Nico Yazawa, _ and was sitting on her phone playing Candy Crush or something? Nico tried to calm herself. She was probably just waiting for the music to begin. The call-and-responses  _ mattered, _ but not as much as the performance. Nico would excuse her, just once.

 

Trying to ignore how  _ intently _ that woman’s icy blue eyes stayed fixed on her phone, Nico gave her opening remarks, her voice sugary-sweet as always. As the crowd clapped and the music started, the woman finally put her phone away and looked up boredly. Finally. A bit relieved, Nico jumped into her dance routine, singing her heart out. But that girl had upset her balance. Every time Nico looked out into the crowd, she was either on her phone or looking around with a disinterested gaze. The crowd was just as into her performance as they always were, but Nico knew she couldn’t give her best performance when that girl was so...unentertained. 

 

The show passed at an agonizing speed, and by the end, Nico was so mentally exhausted that she wasn’t sure she could even  _ crawl _ off the stage. The crowd’s final applause gave her the strength to close out the show with the same finesse she always did. She hated how much that woman affected her, but that was fine. The VIP meet-and-greet was next. If someone were to purchase a platinum ticket, they would get a chance to meet Nico personally and receive an autograph, along with a care package. Only thirty or so were available, because Nico preferred more intimate experiences. Nico took a couple of minutes to gather herself after getting off of the stage before walking to the designated meeting area of the stadium.

 

Everything would be fine; she knew it. The meet-and-greets always cheered her up. The group had already gathered, and they were all chatting excitedly, holding things they wanted signed...except for one girl who stood off to the side, tapping away at her phone with one hand and absently fiddling with her VIP necklace with the other, with a CD tucked under her arm.

 

It was that woman from the crowd. Again.

 

Nico couldn’t comprehend it. Why come to a concert with a VIP pass, just to look bored out of your mind? The worst part was, even with that dry expression on her face, that girl was mighty cute. Nico wanted to slap her in her gorgeous, pale face. Once again quelling her urges to lash out, Nico approached them, tailed by two bodyguards. Some of those fans were pretty ravenous. Before Nico could say a word, the fans started screeching, and the woman tucked her phone away in her pocket and looked up. Nico tried to interact with the other fans, but her eyes kept flicking back to that girl...

 

After they all settled down, they gathered into a line with the girl in the back. Nico handed out smiles like candy, autographing and chatting and thanking people of all ages for their praise. Really, it warmed her heart so much that she almost forgot about what was waiting for her at the end of the line. A little girl and her mother stepped away from the line and revealed the woman behind them. For once, her phone was away, and she made eye contact with Nico. Those eyes really  _ were _ striking...shaking it off, Nico began to speak, but stopped in her tracks when the woman lifted her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yazawa-san. I’m Eli Ayase.”

 

That was a...peculiar greeting. Eli was obviously no ordinary idol fan. Nico shook her hand anyway, smiling brightly. Eli seemed unphased, but Nico wasn’t going to give up. This girl  _ would _ be a fan of hers by the end of the evening. “Nice to meet you, too! Nico’s so excited to put on a show for great fans like you!”

 

“Oh, um...” Eli laughed awkwardly. “I’m not exactly a fan. I fancy classical more than pop. My little sister  _ adores _ you, though...this is her CD.” Eli waved the CD. It was Nico’s newest album, released only a month or so prior. “We stood in line for hours waiting for it, and she stayed up until midnight on a school night just to buy this ticket online. Your posters are all over her room, and all she listens to is your music.”

 

Nico furrowed her brow. She loved to meet super-fans like that! “Is she here...?”

 

“Ah, that’s the thing. She came down with the flu during the week. She said she was going to come here no matter what, but I told her I’d buy a tape of the performance and get your autograph,” Eli explained. Digging into her pocket, she added, “She also wanted me to give you...this.”

 

Eli pulled out a crumpled note and handed it to Nico, who quickly glanced over it before handing it off to one of her guards. Seeing Eli’s disgruntled expression, Nico said, “I’ll read it later, of course! I just want to get to know you a little better. Nico  _ loves _ meeting her fans. Or...audience members.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a good audience member, either...you didn’t really hold my attention. Sorry.” Nico blinked hard. Eli wasn’t trying to be rude, as far as Nico could tell, but...wow. Harsh. “I assumed this would be for younger kids, though. There are a lot of people my age...”

 

“Of course! Nico is for everyone,” Nico said. Eli raised an eyebrow, and Nico continued, “I’m sure I can convince you to love Nico just as much as everyone else, if you’d give me the chance.”

 

Eli chuckled a little bit. Almost derisively, but Nico kept the sweet little smile on her face.  _ Patience... _ “Is that so? Alright. What do you have for me, Yazawa-san?”

 

“No, no, no!” Nico wagged her finger in a faux scold. “You can just call me...Nico!”

 

“Okay...Nico.”

 

“Great! Now...have you ever done the ‘Nico Nico Nii’?”

 

“I can’t say I have, no,” Eli said, obviously trying to hold back another laugh. She was much cuter when she was smiling rather than staring at her phone, Nico decided. “Do I...have to? Really, it seems so childish...no offense, since it’s your job and all, but...”

 

_ Come on...there’s no way she can resist! _ “Why, I think you should! Your sister would be so proud if you did, just on her behalf...! I’m sure she’d love to do it...if she were here.” Nico pouted.

 

Eli bit her lip, contemplating.  _ She must really love that sister of hers. _ That was fair enough. Nico was quite sure she would do the same thing for her little siblings. “I guess I have no choice, then...but just for Alisa.”

 

“All hands on deck, Eli-chan.” Nico stuck her hand out, and Eli placed the CD and her phone in it. Nico handed it off to her guard, then turned back to Eli with a clap. “So! Do you know how?”

 

“Doesn’t look too hard.”

 

Nico tittered happily, but she was almost so angry she could spit! Perfecting the Nico Nico Nii wasn’t an ordinary task! “Alright. Then I’ll let you do it all on your own! On three. One...two...three!”

 

Putting her hands up to her head, Eli said, “Nico Nico Nii!” 

 

_...Wow. That wasn’t half-bad. _ “You’re a natural,” Nico said. She wished she could say she was feigning shock, but she was actually a little surprised. “You seem a little stiff for someone who impersonates Nico so well!”

 

“...Thanks? Maybe?” Eli seemed embarrassed by what she had just done. “W-well, it was for Alisa, is all...and I’ve seen her do it a lot when she’s watching your videos. Anyway, the autograph. I-I don’t want to hold you up. Plus, people are watching.”

 

Nico glanced to the side. The people who had gone before Eli were standing to the side, staring; some in awe, some in utter jealousy. Nico turned to one of her guards and said, “Could we clear out the others, please?” Eli watched in confusion as the guards shooed away the others. Nico knew it wasn’t very idol-like to focus too much attention on one fan, but Eli was a special case. She wasn’t a fan! “Don’t worry. I just want to spend a little more time Nico-fying you.”

 

“‘Nico-fying’?”

 

“Of course! Everybody should be Nico-fied at least once in their life,” Nico said, quite matter-of-factly. She wanted to Nico-fy Eli in more ways than one, really...shaking her head a little, she handed the CD and phone back to Eli, but not before signing the CD with her cutesy, curly handwriting. “You’re fully  _ Nico-fied _ when you can  _ feel _ your love for Nico swelling your heart!”

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be Nico-fied anytime soon...”

 

“Trust me, you will,” Nico insisted.  _ You will if it’s the last thing I do, _ she thought bitterly. “Have you ever listened to any of my songs?”

 

“Alisa sometimes forces me to play them in the car...but otherwise, no.”

 

Before Nico could think, she was saying, “Fine, then! Come to Nico’s tour bus, and we can give it a spin.”

 

Eli’s jaw fell open. “Se-seriously? Are you sure that’s...okay? I mean...since you’re famous, and all.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Nico said, waving her hand dismissively. “After all, it’s not about being famous or not. It’s about spreading the love for Nico!”

 

“Uh...right. Of course,” Eli said. With a couple of words to her guard, Eli and Nico were off to the tour bus. 

 

Nico  _ always _ gets her way.

* * *

After a little chat and some drinks (vodka for Eli and soda for Nico, because drinking alcohol is  _ so _ unbecoming of an idol), they sat down on Nico’s couch and placed Nico’s phone in her speaker. Eli coughed a little as Nico clicked open a playlist, letting it play. “You, uh...have your own music on your phone?”

 

“Oh, come on. Who wouldn’t?”

 

Eli opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, putting her chin in her hand in thought as the music started. “And what’s this called...?”

 

“Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita,” Nico said, gushing. God, she sounded amazing!

 

Eli didn’t seem to think so, however. “Ah, yes...okay. It’s...interesting.”

 

Nico frowned, shaking her head. “You’re nowhere near Nico-fied...but that’s okay. We’ll make it happen!” So, they listened to all of the song.

 

And the next.

 

And the next.

 

And the next.

 

And Eli’s face remained stone-faced (and somewhat disgusted) throughout the whole thing. Nico was mortified. Was she even human? She seemed so immune to Nico’s lovely idol charms that Nico wasn’t even sure she was  _ alive. _ After the tenth or so song ended, Nico turned off the playlist, even though they weren’t even nearly halfway through. “That was interesting,” Eli said, nodding curtly.

 

“You hated it,” Nico said, trying to stop herself from screaming.

 

“N-no, I didn’t hate it!” Eli sat up straighter, eyes going wide. “Like I said, it-it’s just not my type of music...” Eli sounded almost sympathetic. “Really, you’re a sweet girl, and I’m sure you’re great at what you do.”

 

“It’s not about the music! I just don’t understand how someone could...not be in love with me. Not even a little bit. There are people that wake up every morning just to kiss my poster, andー”

 

Wait. That was it. That was it!

 

Eli cocked her head. “And...? Nico, are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I...I’m just fine,” Nico mumbled. “In fact, I think I understand why I haven’t been able to Nico-fy you so far.  _ You _ are the kind of fan that requires a more...personal connection.”

 

“Oh...? What kind of connection, now?” Eli started to flush deeply as Nico advanced on her a little bit. She definitely knew what was happening by then, her nails digging into the leather of the couch. Eli gasped when Nico climbed into her lap.

 

“I see. You want Nico all to yourself, or you don’t want her at all.” Nico’s voice was syrupy-sweet, but the look in her eyes was far less than innocent. “That’s...understandable. After all, who wouldn’t want someone as cute as me?”

 

Eli started to pant a little as Nico cupped her cheek. Eli nervously licked her lips, then said, “A-ah, maybe we shouldn’t...Alisa would-”

 

Nico paled at the mention of somebody else. After all, she had to keep up her image! “Well,  _ Alisa _ won’t be finding out about this.  _ Nobody _ will. I swear to God, if I hear about this on some gossip site tomorrow, I’ll be sure to take you down with me,” Nico hissed. Perhaps that was a little bit excessive, but she had to cover her bases.

 

Eli seemed none-too shocked by Nico’s sudden change in attitude. “Hm...I knew that cutesy persona was little more than a cover-up. I thought you’d be like this, especially considering how frustrated you seemed by me not liking you all that much.”

 

_ Seriously...? Was I that obvious? _ “Th-that doesn’t matter,” Nico said. In all honesty, as much as it hurt to not have Eli as a fan, she had a bit of an ulterior motive for seducing her. Eli  _ was _ pretty hot, despite her shitty taste in music. “Now, do you want to be Nico-fied, or not?”

 

“You can give it a shot.”

 

Eli had a stupid smirk on her face; Nico decided to kiss it away, moving her hands to Eli’s shoulders. Eli wasn’t one to hesitate, sliding her hand up the back of Nico’s bare leg and slipping under the skirt of her dress. She squeezed Nico’s perky butt graciously, and Nico squeaked into her mouth on accident.  _ How embarrassing! _ Eli ignored it, though, instead focusing on taking Nico’s panties off. When Nico pulled away to kick them off, she huffed, “For someone who seemed so skeptical a minute ago, you’re pretty eager.”

 

“Maybe I’m just being Nico-fied,” Eli teased. “Say, do you have a bed, or do we have to do it on the couch...?”

 

“Of course I have a bed,” Nico said, rolling her eyes. She stood off of the couch and took Eli’s hand, pulling her through the bus to a door in the back. Nico opened it and took Eli into the small bedroom. Eli gave her a suspicious look, and Nico growled, “The bus is only for road trips and relaxing, how big do you expect it to be? I sleep in hotels, y’know.”

 

Eli gave a one-shouldered shrug, then picked Nico up and laid her on the bed. They both undressed themselves, throwing clothes left and right in between kisses. By the time they were fully undressed, Eli seemed a little bit...shocked. “Huh. You’re tinier than I thought,” she murmured. When Nico pouted, Eli added, “Cute, though. Really cute. So, what do you want to do?”

 

“Um...I don’t have any toys, or anything, so-”

 

“That’s fine,” Eli interrupted, already moving. She kissed Nico hard, grabbing at her butt again.  _ She really  _ is  _ an ass girl, huh? _ When they broke away, Eli easily pulled Nico into her lap, which highlighted the difference between their sizes. Eli started to peck at Nico’s neck as she repositioned their legs so that the heat of Eli’s pussy was pressed against Nico’s. “You’re already this wet?” 

 

Eli’s voice was low and thick against the skin of Nico’s ear; she hated how it made her shiver. “Y-yeah, so? It seems like you’re pretty turned on, too...” Eli hummed and sucked hard on Nico’s neck, but Nico pushed her away with a screech. “N-not there! Someone might see...”

 

“Haha...sorry, Nico,” Eli said, sounding not at all sorry. 

 

“Come on, move your hips,” Nico commanded. Eli wrapped her leg a little tighter around Nico, which pulled them closer together. Nico looped her arms around Eli’s neck, although she was a bit more tempted to go for her lovely breasts. 

 

Nico lost that train of thought when Eli started to grind against her, panting in her ear. Eli moved so smoothly, with how wet they both were. Nico’s body reacted instantly to Eli’s touch, and she left her own little love bite on Eli’s skin. “Move with me. You’re an idol, I’m sure you can...f-fuck...find the rhythm.”

 

Nico wanted to retort, but Eli held her at the small of her back, gently coaxing her to rock her hips, too. Nico followed along, surprised at the fact that her pleasure increased tenfold. Eli’s skin was nearly feverish with heat, and Nico pressed herself against it with no qualms. Like Eli said, they easily moved in tandem. The steady but quick thrusts of their hips made Nico’s head spin. Eli kissed Nico again, biting her lip roughly. Nico didn’t take Eli as the type to be so rough, but she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. 

 

Feeling a surge of energy, Nico started to bite back; then, they were moving their hips rapidly while furiously making out. Eli was moaning faintly into Nico’s lips, but Nico was searching for more of a reaction. She reached one hand up and pinched Eli’s nipple, and Eli pulled away to curse, her breath quickening. “Harder,” she breathed, and Nico licked her lips.

 

Nico started to grope Eli’s breasts desperately, still scissoring Eli without pause. They were both sticky and wet with the other’s juices by then, making a mess of each other and the sheets. Their kisses were just as sloppy, all tongue and teeth. Nico could still taste the vodka on Eli’s lips, underneath her natural taste. Nico pulled Eli’s hair out of its tie, letting it fall in waves against her shoulders. Then, she broke their kiss to breathe, leaving a string of saliva between them that Eli gratefully swallowed. 

 

Eli picked up the pace, and Nico followed behind her. They fed off of each other’s energy, constantly touching more and more and going harder and harder. Eli held Nico close to her, not leaving an inch between them. Eli’s skin was smooth against Nico’s, hot and sweaty. Her legs were rather attractive, too, Nico noted; long and muscular. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Nico gasped. 

 

“Y-yeah. You too,” Eli replied, but she was obviously focused on something else. She dove for Nico’s neck again, but Nico didn’t even complain when Eli hesitated, so Eli started to leave hickeys wherever she could find the space. Nico grabbed at Eli’s hair, moaning and trying to pull her closer. Nico never thought she could be aroused just from being pressed against someone, but it felt like Eli was setting her whole body on fire.

 

The feeling only got stronger when Eli quickly readjusted Nico in her lap so that their clits just barely brushed against each other when they moved. At that point, they were too focused on moaning to even think about kissing some more, even though Nico craved Eli’s taste. Then again, she craved Eli’s everything. Her touch was so addictive. Eli seemed to be in the same position, whispering Nico’s name and sweet nothings over and over again.

 

Nico’s clit was throbbing between her legs, begging for more satisfaction than it was getting. If Eli’s erratic hip jerks meant anything, she needed a little more, too. Once again, Eli moved Nico, and then their clits were touching directly. “Faster,” Nico begged, “move faster, I’m so close...”

 

Eli didn’t even bother to reply, but she started to move her hips so fast that Nico could barely keep up with her. Nico started to whimper and squirm, but Eli held her tight, obviously determined to reach her peak. “Nico, you’re perfect,” she groaned. Nico wondered if that was merely an empty compliment, but whether it was or not didn’t matter. Nico murmured Eli’s name, and Eli kept talking, breathless. “You’re so amazing, so sexy, so perfect...”

 

Nico silently pleaded to every god she knew to make sure that Eli didn’t stop talking, and her prayers were answered. Eli kept moaning anything and everything into her ear, and Nico could do nothing but shout back, being driven closer to the edge with every word. Nico pawed at Eli’s skin, trying to keep her bearings as the world came crashing down around her. Drowning out everything else, Nico shut her eyes tight and collapsed into Eli, unable to do anything but whimper each time Eli moved her hips.

 

Even as Nico climaxed in her arms, Eli didn’t stop. Nico could barely make out what she was saying by then; her words were little more than nonsensical pleas and praises. Nico wanted to reach her hand between them and finish Eli off with her hand, but Eli seemed to be moving on autopilot, still assaulting Nico’s sensitive clit with her hips. Nico didn’t mind a selfish lover; she tried to hold on tight to Eli, letting Eli take what she wanted. Then, Eli froze, before bucking her hips even faster before slowing to a stop. Her orgasm was quick, but powerful, leaving her to fall back to the bed with Nico in her arms. 

 

Their legs were still entangled when Nico pulled the blankets over them...not like they needed them, with how hot and sweaty they were. “Wow. I...I can’t believe I just did that,” Eli said.

 

“Well, believe it,” Nico said. She had tried to sound smug, but it was hard to do so when she was so out of breath.  _ Man, that girl is an animal...! _ “So? How did the great Nico stack up?”

 

“N-not bad...”

 

“Really? You seemed to think I was a lot better than ‘not bad’ when you were screaming about how cute I was,” Nico taunted. 

 

Eli flushed, turning away. “Of course I’d say something like that...after all, I think I might be a little bit Nico-fied.”

 

“Oh? Just a little?”

 

Eli smirked and broke their embrace, leaving Nico feeling more than a little bit empty. As she grabbed her clothes and redressed, she restated, “That’s what I said. Just a  _ little _ bit.” She glanced at the clock, then swallowed. “Gosh, it’s almost midnight...Alisa is probably worried sick.”

 

“About your sister,” Nico said, sitting up. She still felt a little dizzy, and she was quite sure her stage makeup had made her look like a drunken clown, but she refused to just let Eli slip away. “Give my manager a call, alright? Just give him your name, and I’ll make sure you and your sister have some tickets next time I’m in town.”

 

“Do you do this for everybody you sleep with?”

 

It was a genuine question, but Nico scowled. “Just do it, alright?! And maybe we can give some more of my albums a listen, and Nico-fy you all the way...or else I might have to resort to some more drastic measures.”

 

That caught Eli’s attention. “Fine. Sounds like a plan. I’ll be sure not to tell her how I got the tickets, though...”

 

Nico snorted as Eli gave a little wave and walked out of the bedroom, before falling to the bed, her heart still racing and lips still tingling. She had known it would be easy to convert Eli into one of her beloved fans, no matter how stubborn she was. After all...

 

Who  _ wouldn’t _ be in love with the greatest idol ever?

**Author's Note:**

> wow in both of my elinico fics they scissored, guess thats just The Elinico Thing


End file.
